Shadow the Ultimate Father
by tpcb000
Summary: Shadow the Hedgehog is a lot of things. A hero. A kick-butt fighter. But a Dad? Can Shadow really handle being a father when he can barely handle a relationship?


_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. **_

_(A/N): Just stopping by to drop off a one-shot, hope you enjoy!_

* * *

On a sunny, summer day in Station Square the sunlight was pouring into the bedroom of one familiar pink hedgehog. Amy Rose slowly opened her eyes before smiling softly. Amy sat up and stretched her arms out. Amy sat back on her hands and looked around her semi-messy room. This week has been hectic. Ever since one of the toughest critics in the city praised her bakery, business has nearly tripled. She didn't mind though. She loved baking and was happy that her bakery was finally getting the attention it deserved. Amy sighed happily before getting out of her bed and walking to her bathroom.

Not much has changed in the last ten years with Amy and the rest of the Sonic group. All right, maybe just a tad. Sonic is practically the same. Travelling here and there and stopping the crime in the world. Eggman has yet to give up his conquest. Ever since parents protested that Mobian males had the wear clothing since they were practically naked, all the guys were forced to wear clothes. They all hated it at first, but slowly got used to it. Sonic is now 25 and for a brief period Amy did date him. Sadly, Amy could see there was no real chemistry between them and they broke up. They still remain great friends though.

Tails accompanies Sonic every now and then, but his main priority has become building and designing planes for G.U.N. Tails is now 18 and while he got many offers to attend some of the best universities in the world, he declined. Tails already had a job and knew everything he wanted to know. He didn't need to go to college. With age, Tails discovered his need for glasses, but thanks to his girlfriend, Cream, he wears stylish ones. Cream and Tails started dating when Cream turned 13 (she is now 16). Cream helps Amy in the bakery every now-and-then, but Vanilla is making her attend high school. Cream is still Amy's best friend even with the age gap.

Knuckles is doing his usual business guarding the Master Emerald and the rest of Angel Island. Knuckles is the oldest of the group at the good ole age of 27. Knuckles soon became chief of the tribe and as chief he decided to build Angel Island. Angel Island isn't some metropolis now, but it is equivalent to a small town. The tribe supported his decision and now more people for visiting the island. Most of the island's inhabitants are scientists who use Angel Island's vast vegetation to record new observation. To everybody's shock, Rouge and Knuckles began to date and now are married. Rouge is 26 and is still on the top of G.U.N. However, ever since she had her twins (named Ruby and Onyx); she has laid off of the field work. Knuckles and Rouge are very happy together on Angel Island, but they do come down to the surface sometimes to visit.

Silver and Blaze returned to the present as soon as Silver saw that Blaze was alive. Since, theoretically, the events of Iblis never happened, Blaze never had to sacrifice herself. Blaze and Silver are both 25 and are working as G.U.N. agents. Silver replaced Rouge as Shadow's new partner and Blaze works in the forensics department. The two are planning to get married by the end of August (it is now mid-July) and everybody was happy to have them here in the present.

Shadow is physically 25 now. Technically 75. After nearly five years of living here, Shadow noticed some strange behavior from himself. With the help of Tails they discovered that Shadow had become a pure hedgehog now—no more alien DNA. There are many hypotheses as to how it happened, but Shadow didn't care that much because he still was able to use his powers. He works alongside Silver on all the major field missions for G.U.N. and the two of them team up with Sonic occasionally (usually against Eggman). Shadow lives in Mystic Ruins according the Tails and says his few words as usual. Amy does see him every week day though. Shadow had made it a habit to eat lunch at Amy's bakery every day he worked at G.U.N. Amy didn't really talk to him though. She would make him his usual (turkey sandwich with extra pickles and a side salad) and he would pay and thank her. But that's how Shadow was and Amy never really bothered to question his life or ways.

Now for Amy. Amy is now 22 and after she finished high school—Vanilla made her go—she decided to start her own bakery. She named it _Chaos_ as a little homage to her adventure days with the gang. As previously stated, Amy's bakery has formed some recent success with praise from a tough critic. Amy has matured over the years, like everybody else, she was no-longer the crazy fan-girl that everybody got annoyed with. Amy was now a lovely individual and had a much better reputation. Yes, some things may have changed with the group, but not too much.

Amy got ready for the day and walked out of her apartment. Amy opened her bakery and looked at the clock she had. Six in the morning on the dot. Amy began her preparation of everything. She rolled out the dough, decorated cookies and cakes, marinated the meat, and much more. Amy soon walked up to the front and flipped the sign around and unlocked the door. Customers soon came in as Amy ran the shop. She was debating about hiring more people, but now she feels like she has no choice. Things slowed down after the lunch hour and Amy was cleaning a few things when Shadow walked in.

"Hey Shadow," Amy said smiling brightly at the dark hedgehog.

"Rose," Shadow greeted. Amy prepared his usual and handed him it. "Thank you." Shadow said paying her before going to sit down and eat. Shadow ate as he we watched Amy work. Shadow couldn't deny the fact that Amy Rose intrigued him. While everybody else in the group, minus Rouge and Silver, eventually warmed up to him and didn't act awkward around him, Amy was always nice to him. Even when she was obsessed with Sonic, Amy would pay attention to him. He didn't understand why she did, she just did. Shadow watched through the years Amy grow from a girl to a woman. From what Shadow has seen, Amy is a kind, compassionate, and intelligent woman. People always underestimated her capabilities, but now she was finally receiving the respect she deserved. Amy's phone dinged signaling her of a text message. A little later Shadow's phone did the same and they both checked their phones to see a message from Rouge.

_The twins are with a babysitter tonight and we're going to party! EVERYBODY has to come to the club Mystic tonight and be dress to impress. Let's live it up! _

Shadow internally groaned. He didn't mind hanging out with everybody, but he hated clubs. They were packed and loud with obnoxious music and people.

"Shadow?" His ears twitched at the sound of his name and he looked over to see Amy looking over at him. "Are you going to tonight?" Amy asked.

"Seeing how Rouge would throw a fit if I didn't, most likely yes." Shadow answered as Amy smiled softly.

"All right, I'll see you there." Amy said as Shadow nodded. Shadow has yet to experience a club with Rose yet. The work day soon ended and Amy walked back to her apartment to get ready for the club. Amy's phone began to ring as she rode the elevator in her building.

"Hey Cream," Amy said answering her phone.

"_AH! I'm so excited to go!" _Cream exclaimed as Amy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"You're going? How?" Amy asked as she walked into her apartment.

"_Rouge is going to sneak Tails and I in. She said as long as we don't drink, we'll be good!" _Cream said as Amy laughed.

"All right, well I'll see you there I guess." Amy said as Cream squealed one more time before hanging up. Amy shook her head at Cream's antics before stripping down and stepping into her shower. Amy cleaned herself thoroughly before stepping out and drying her quills. Amy curled them lightly to let them fall in waves before applying a light amount of makeup. She slipped into a fitting, red dress. It ended mid-thigh and was strapless. The dress was a wrap dress and Amy paired it with tall black pumps. Amy added an onyx necklace before putting her necessities in a clutch. There was a knock on her door and Amy turned off her lights before answering the door.

"Well don't you look club-ready?" Sonic said as he smirked. Every time they went to a club Sonic was the one to pick her up.

"I can say the same for you." Amy said locking her door. Sonic was wearing pair of dark jeans with a green dress shirt. His sleeves were rolled up and he finished his look with his good ole, red and white running shoes. "I know how much you hate 'dressing up'." Amy said using air quotes.

"If the shirt has a collar it is annoying." Sonic said as they rode the elevator down. They caught a cab to the club and apparently Rouge rented a room.

"Yay! You guys came!" Rouge exclaimed as she hugged both Sonic and Amy. Amy greeted everybody and smiled softly when she saw Shadow. She had to admit he looked good. Shadow was wearing black jeans with a red dress shirt. The shirt was tucked in and the sleeves were rolled up. He had a black tie hanging loosely from his neck and was wearing a pair of black Chucks.

"Hey Shadow," Amy greeted as he nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Gather around! We're doing shots! That means you too Shadow!" Rouge exclaimed when a server came in with a tray of several shots. Shadow groaned before making his way closer to the group. Shadow wasn't a big drinker, but he rather drink than hear Rouge bitch. Cream and Tails left the room seeing how they had no part in this as everybody grabbed a shot.

"To us!" Knuckles exclaimed as everybody clinked their glasses and downed the tequila they were given. Amy scrunched her face as the alcohol burned down her throat.

"Could you bring me a vodka cranberry, please?" Amy asked a nearby server. The man nodded before disappearing. Amy finally received her drink before Knuckles declared they should have another shot. Five rounds of shots later, Amy was starting the feel a little tipsy. Shadow was nursing a scotch as he tried to ease his slight drunkenness.

"Dance floor! Who's coming?" Rouge exclaimed already drunk. Everybody got up and when Shadow noticed Amy go he decided to follow. Amy wasn't really paying attention to much as she just moved to the music.

"Rose," Amy turned to see Shadow standing behind her. "May I dance with you?" Shadow asked. Amy didn't know what made Shadow ask, but she wasn't about to turn him down. Amy smiled and nodded before turning to wrap her arms around his neck. Shadow put his hands on her waist as they moved to the music together. Shadow knew that his only reason for dancing with Amy was the alcohol that inhibited him to ask her to dance. Shadow didn't like to dance, but he was completely entranced with the way Amy moved and he wanted to be a part of that. Shadow couldn't focus on the music; his focus was all on Amy. Amy looked up at Shadow through her lashes and was immediately captured in his gaze. She stood up on her toes and kissed him surprising Shadow. Shadow quickly recovered and kissed her back.

Suddenly they were stumbling into Amy's apartment and frantically trying to get each other's clothes off. Shadow eventually just lifted Amy off the ground and carried her to her bedroom as she kissed his neck. Shadow loved the feeling of Amy in his arms. Shadow walked in and quickly shut the door with his foot before putting Amy on her bed and crawling on top of her. Shadow kissed every inch of her body and made her tingle in places she never thought possible. Shadow drowned himself in Amy's essence and enjoyed the new sensation. They pleasured each other and screamed in ecstasy when they reached their peaks. Amy panted as Shadow rolled off of her. She closed her eyes and soon sleep took over her.

Amy woke up the next morning with a hazy memory of last night's events. Suddenly everything came flashing back to her as she sat up. Amy slowly turned to see Shadow gone. Amy knew she should feel relieved, but she couldn't help but feel a little sad. Amy turned to the side of her bed to see a note on her bedside table. Amy lifted it up to see it was from Shadow.

_Dear Rose,_

_I'm sorry to leave you without waking you. I was called in for a mission. I promise when I return that I will give you the explanation you deserve. _

_Shadow_

Amy could feel her heart beat a little faster at the thought of seeing Shadow again. She was happy to see that he wanted to talk about this whole thing and not sweep it under the rug like it never happened. Shadow didn't specify how long he would be gone, but she has noticed that when he goes on missions they can range from day missions to ones that last a month. Amy decided that she needed to get up and do her errands for the day. Shadow could wait. She didn't need to think about him now.

A week past without any contact from Shadow and Amy made sure she didn't worry about him. She didn't want to become preoccupied with him when he promised her his return. Amy was lying in bed sleeping when she felt sudden urge to throw up. Amy ran to her bathroom and vomited in her toilet as she held her stomach. Amy panted as she flushed the contents of her stomach down the drain. She looked up in confusion before her eyes widened. Amy ran back to her room where she looked at the calendar hanging there. Her eyes searched the squares frantically looking for what she was hoping. Amy gasped and brought her hand to her mouth. It can't be true. Amy quickly got ready before running to a drug store. Amy bought three pregnancy tests before rushing back to her apartment.

Amy followed the instructions before laying them all on the sink. She paced back and forth in her room as all the possible scenarios ran through her mind. The timer on Amy's phone went off as Amy froze. Amy inhaled deeply and exhaled shakily. She walked to the bathroom slowly and her eyes landed on the white sticks. A smiley face. Two lines. A cross. Amy started to hyperventilate and sat herself on the toilet.

"I-I'm pregnant?" Amy stuttered as her eyes moved frantically back and forth. What was she going to do? She definitely had to hire people to work for her now. Can she afford a baby? Well, yeah with the new business she can definitely afford a child. What will Shadow think? Amy froze before sitting straight up.

'_Oh my God! Shadow! What is he going to think of this? He's obviously the father! Oh my God, oh my God, I'm pregnant with Shadow the Hedgehog's baby!' _Amy thought before walking back to her bedroom and grabbing her phone. Amy dialed the number before she began pacing again.

"_Hey Ames!" _Rouge answered.

"I'm pregnant!" Amy blurted out before hearing a silence on the phone. "R-Rouge?" Amy asked nervously.

"_Who is the father?" _Rouge asked slowly.

"Shadow." Amy muttered before an explosion of screams came out of her phone.

"_OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! KNUCKLES! KNUCKLES! GET DOWN HERE NOW! OH MY GOD! THIS IS…THIS IS JUST CRAZY! I mean, I know you guys slept together, but OH MY GOD!" _Rouge yelled as Amy blushed and sat on her bed.

"Rouge! Can you calm down? I need a little help here!" Amy exclaimed.

"_You're right, I'm sorry. What do you need help with?" _Rouge asked calmly.

"You can start by giving me the number of your doctor." Amy said.

"_All right, you'll love Dr. Sonia! She's really great." _Rouge said before giving Amy the number. _"Have you told Shadow yet?" _Rouge asked.

"_OH MY GOD! SHADOW IS THE BABY DADDY?!" _Knuckles yelled in the background as Amy sighed.

"_Sshh! Be quiet! Sorry Amy, ignore him." _Rouge said as Amy rolled his eyes.

"No. I haven't told him. He's been on a mission ever since…that night." Amy said. "How do you think he'll react?" Amy asked nervously.

"_I honestly don't know, Amy." _Rouge said as Amy sighed. She was hoping for a better answer. Another week passed and Amy had visited Rouge's doctor to get the professional check that she was pregnant. Amy also put a want ad for a pastry chef who could take over for the days she couldn't come and wouldn't mess up her whole operation. Amy was walking around her apartment eating pickles with jam when she heard a tap on her kitchen window. Amy turned to see Shadow looking at her. Amy's heart pounded against her chest as she stared back at Shadow. She swallowed thickly as she put her bowl of jam down after placing the pickle in it. Amy unlocked the window and lifted it up.

"Sorry to intrude." Shadow said stepping through the window.

"Um, I'm actually glad you're here." Amy said closing the window. Shadow looked at the pickle and jam in confusion before looking at Amy.

"That's a strange combination." Shadow said as Amy laughed nervously.

"Um, yeah, I was just craving it." Amy said wrapping her arms around herself.

"Listen Amy—"Amy cut Shadow off by holding her hand up.

"Before you say anything, I feel like you should know something." Amy said as Shadow looked down at her confused. "Um, I'm pregnant." She said as Shadow's eyes widened. "And you're the father." Amy clarified. Shadow stood there before eventually collapsing on the ground. "Oh my God!" Amy exclaimed as she knelt next to Shadow. "Shadow? Shadow? Shadow, sweetie," Amy said as Shadow's eyes slowly opened. "Are you ok?" Amy asked.

"P-Pregnant?" Shadow muttered as Amy nodded slowly. "I'm so sorry, Amy. I didn't mean to put you through this!" Shadow said as he shot off the ground. "I was just going to come here and see if you had feelings for me and if you did I would have just asked you out. But apparently I got you pregnant. I'm so stupid!" Shadow growled as Amy laughed. Amy began to laugh more, so much to the point that she was wiping tears from her eyes. "What's so funny?" Shadow asked.

"I-I have never seen you freak out before! Oh my…that is the most emotion I've seen you express ever!" Amy said as she laughed again. Shadow just shook his head as a smirk crossed his face. He was worried for a second that she was laughing at him for thinking she'd be interested in him. Shadow could have sworn she said sweetie when he briefly passed out. After Amy stopped her laughing fit they both moved to sit on the couch.

"Shadow, I just want you to know, that you don't have to feel obligated to take care of me or the baby. I don't want you to throw yourself into this if you don't want to." Amy said as Shadow shook his head.

"No Rose, this is our child." Shadow said placing his hand over Amy's stomach. "I will take care of him." Shadow said.

"Her." Amy said corrected.

"What?" Shadow asked.

"Our baby is going to be a girl." Amy said as Shadow rolled his eyes.

"_He _will be a boy." Shadow said as Amy scoffed.

"Um excuse me? I'm the one with the baby in my stomach. I think I know better." Amy said as Shadow sighed.

"Sure, all right," Shadow said sarcastically as Amy shoved him playfully.

"I think I'm going to head to bed. We can talk about this more tomorrow." Amy said as she got off the couch and started to walk to her bedroom. Shadow got up and prepared to make his exit. "Oh, and Shadow?" Amy said as Shadow turned to face her. "I would love to go on a date with you." Amy said with a smile before walking back to her bedroom. Shadow smiled softly before walking out of Amy's apartment feeling a lot more emotions than what he's used to feeling.

_**Nine Months Later…**_

A lot has changed in nine months. First and foremost Shadow and Amy began dating and were now living together. Everybody was completely shocked when they found out and remained shocked for about a month after. Amy's belly has grown and now she waddles around trying to get things done. Shadow is always around though to tell her to sit down and do things for her. However, Shadow didn't know anything about baking so Amy hired a pastry chef by the name of Vy Thomas. Vy was a white fox with medium length white hair and bright lavender eyes. She was a sweet and mellow girl and Amy was appreciative of her. Silver and Blaze of course got married in the past nine months and everybody else remained more or less the same.

Amy was sitting on the couch watching TV as she ate pickles with jam. Shadow was currently on a mission with Silver and she could no longer go to work. Amy laughed at the movie she was watching before she got off the couch (with some struggle). Amy waddled to the kitchen to put the bowl in the sink and clean it. Suddenly Amy felt liquid run down her legs and she looked down to see the kitchen floor covered in said liquid.

"Uh-oh." Amy muttered before waddling to her cell phone. Amy dialed Shadow's emergency number and held her stomach nervously. Shadow's emergency number led to Shadow's walkie-talkie since Shadow didn't carry his phone on missions.

"_Agent Shadow reporting." _Shadow said as a wave of relief fell over Amy.

"S-Shadow, my water broke." Amy said before her first contraction hit her. Amy groaned in pain before seeing a green flash appear in front of her.

"I'm here! Let's go! I got the bag! I'll call the hospital!" Shadow yelled as he ran around the apartment at super speed. He picked up Amy before speeding out of the apartment.

"For the love of God, I hope this kid doesn't get your speed." Amy gasped out as she clutched onto Shadow's shirt. Shadow burst through the doors shocking the people in the hospital.

"My Rose is going into labor!" Shadow said as he rushed to a nurse. The nurse looked at Shadow then at Amy before looking back at Shadow confused. "C'mon woman! We don't have time for this!" Shadow yelled as the nurse scurried off to get a wheelchair. Amy was wheeled into a room and Shadow was there to follow her.

"All right, Ms. Rose, you're about two centimeters dilated. We'll begin the pushing when your contractions are a minute apart." Dr. Sonia said as Amy nodded. "Don't worry, the process may take some time, but you'll have a beautiful baby at the end of this." Dr. Sonia said before leaving the room.

"Well we're here." Amy said as Shadow nodded. Suddenly they heard a commotion outside the room before Silver and Sonic appeared in the room.

"We're here! We're here!" Silver panted as Sonic walked into the room casually. "Way to ditch me on the mission by the way!" Silver exclaimed as Shadow rolled her eyes.

"Where's everybody else?" Amy asked with her hands on her stomach.

"They're on their way. Knuckles and Rouge are flying down and Tails is picking up Cream from school." Sonic said.

"What about Vy?" Amy asked.

"Who?" Sonic asked as Amy huffed.

"I'm sorry, I forgot. I'll call her." Shadow said as he pulled out his phone.

"Good, I want her here. The bakery will be closed anyways." Amy said. Vy and Amy have become close throughout the months. Amy considers Vy a good friend more than a coworker.

"All right, she's on her way." Shadow said getting off the phone.

"Good." Amy said before a contraction came through. Shadow rushed over to her as she tried to the breathe through the pain.

"I suddenly feel very awkward being here." Silver whispered to Sonic.

"Hey, maybe we should go." Sonic said as he and Silver started to slowly walk towards the door.

"Your asses better remain in this fucking room and support me!" Amy yelled as Silver and Sonic rushed to her bed and started stuttering words of motivation out. Shadow smirked at them when Amy grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Fuck! You're breaking my fingers!" Shadow cursed as Amy continued to squeeze his hand.

"You have advanced healing for a reason!" Amy sneered as Sonic and Silver snickered at Shadow. Amy suddenly grabbed Sonic's hand and began squeezing it making Sonic squeal.

"Hurts like a motherfucker, right?" Shadow gritted out as Sonic whimpered in pain. An hour passed before Rouge, Knuckles, Tails, and Cream showed up. Sonic and Shadow both had their hands wrapped in bandage and Silver made sure to keep his hands far away from Amy.

"How are you doing, Amy?" Cream asked.

"Dr. Sonia said I'm two centimeters." Amy said as she pouted.

"Don't worry girl, soon enough you'll get the epidural and it won't hurt as bad anymore." Rouge said squeezing her shoulder reassuringly.

"For her or for us?" Sonic asked as Amy threw a glare in his direction.

"I know how you feel." Knuckles said as Rouge slapped the back of his head.

"I'm sorry I'm late! I'm here!" Vy exclaimed as she skidded into the room. Sonic whipped his head to see Vy and his eyes widened. "How are you feeling, Amy?" Vy asked walking over to Amy.

"Pain!" Amy exclaimed when another contraction hit her. Amy reached out and grabbed Knuckles hand and squeezed it tightly. Knuckles didn't even flinch and Shadow and Sonic looked at him confused.

"Rouge was worse." Knuckles said as Rouge shrugged her shoulders. Hours passed and Amy was able to receive her epidural and the pain from the contractions was gone. Amy was now seven centimeters dilated and it was now the middle of the night. Everybody was in the waiting room besides Amy and Shadow.

"Hey, I don't think we've met." Sonic said as he sat next to Vy.

"I know who you are." Vy said as Sonic raised his eyebrow. "Who doesn't know Sonic the Hedgehog?" Vy simply said.

"Oh, I guess I'm pretty well-known." Sonic said scratching the side of his head.

"You didn't think you were famous?" Vy asked.

"I don't know. I guess I knew I was a little bit known, but not really famous." Sonic said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I just do what I do. I don't really do it for the fame." Sonic said as Vy smiled softly. "You never did tell me your name." Sonic said.

"Vy, I work for Amy." Vy said as Sonic smiled his signature smile.

"Nice to meet you, Vy." Sonic said. Shadow sat next to Amy's bed watching her sleeping and listening to the baby's steady heartbeat. Amy and Shadow decided to wait and see what the sex of the baby will be. Shadow still thinks the baby will be a boy, but Amy says it will be a girl. Shadow didn't really care though. He knows he will love the child no matter what. It's hard for Shadow to admit that though. He hasn't even told Amy he loved her. But this was Shadow's child we're talking about. His own son/daughter he can take care of and teach. Shadow just hope he didn't fuck it up.

"Baby," Shadow's ears twitched and he raised his head from the bed to look at Amy. "Are you ok?" Amy asked looking at the dark hedgehog.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" Shadow muttered tiredly.

"I'm on drugs. I'm ok. Have you even slept?" Amy asked making Shadow smirk.

"I don't want to miss anything." Shadow said squeezing her hand.

"You're watching me sleep; you're not going to miss a lot." Amy said. "Sleep, baby. I'll wake you up if anything big happens." Amy said running her hand through his quills. Shadow hummed in pleasure as he leaned his head against the bed. Amy continued to run her hand through his quills until he fell asleep.

Amy smiled fondly at her boyfriend. She was really uneasy about this whole process with Shadow, but he has really proven himself. Even though it was awkward at times, Shadow has really shown Amy that he can be a great father. Amy didn't expect anything romantic with Shadow, but he seemed interested in her and she couldn't lie to herself, she was interested too. Shadow is still silent and brooding, but when he's with her, he's compassionate and loving. Amy believes everything happens for a reason, and maybe this baby was the reason to finally bring them together. That and seven shots of tequila, but we'll go with the more sentimental one. The sun soon began to rise and the hedgehog couple was now asleep. Dr. Sonia walked in and smiled at the sight before walking over to Amy's side. Dr. Sonia looked at the graphs to see her contractions were much closer now.

"Ms. Rose," Dr. Sonia said softly as she nudged Amy's shoulder. Amy slowly opened her eyes to see Dr. Sonia who smiled down at her. "It's time." Dr. Sonia said as Amy exhaled heavily.

"Oh my God, really?" Amy said as she felt the pressure from a contraction. The epidural may have gotten rid of the pain, but she could still feel the pressure.

"I'm going to get prepped and will be back." Dr. Sonia said before rushing out of the room. Shadow's ears were twitching at all the sounds that were made by their conversation and he slowly woke up.

"What's going on?" Shadow mumbled sleepily.

"It's happening, Shadow." Amy said as Shadow quickly woke up. A few minutes later, Amy was screaming as Shadow held her hand.

"The baby is crowning, Ms. Rose. You got a few more pushes." Dr. Sonia said.

"C'mon Amy. You can do this. Just picture that beautiful baby." Shadow said as he ignored the pain in his hand.

"It hurts." Amy sobbed as she tried to breathe evenly.

"Only a little more, Ms. Rose!" Dr. Sonia said as Shadow turned Amy's head to look at him.

"Amy, I know you can do this! I love you and I wouldn't love someone who wasn't strong." Shadow said as Amy's eyes softened.

"Y-You love me?" Amy said as Shadow kissed her forehead tenderly.

"I do, Amy. Now, you're going to give birth to our baby and she or he will be in your arms soon." Shadow said as Amy laughed breathlessly. After a couple of more pushes the sound of infant cries were heard and Shadow's heart skipped a beat. Dr. Sonia held up a lavender hedgehog with small tinges of pink in the quills.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Sonia exclaimed as Amy cried happily. Shadow looked at his daughter with so much affection that if anyone were to walk in they wouldn't have thought that was Shadow. Shadow cut the umbilical cord before a nurse took their daughter and cleaned her off. The nurse came back and handed the small hedgehog to Amy.

"She's beautiful." Shadow said breathlessly. Their daughter slowly opened her eyes to reveal bright emerald colored eyes. "She has your eyes." Shadow whispered against Amy's ear before kissing the side of her head. Amy cried as she looked down at her daughter. Amy leaned down and kissed her head lovingly and held her small hand.

"Mommy loves you so much. I'll love you forever." Amy said as Shadow smiled.

"We're going to wheel you to recovery right now." A nurse said as Amy nodded. Shadow kissed her sweetly before leaning down and kissing his daughter's head.

"I'm going to tell the others." Shadow said. As they wheeled Amy to a different room Shadow walked out to the waiting room still wearing the green, paper gown they gave him. Everybody stood up when they saw Shadow enter the room and Shadow smiled softly.

"I have a daughter." He simply said before everybody cheered and ran over to hug him.

"Congratulations!" Rouge exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Shadow. "Welcome to the parenting club!" Rouge said as Shadow chuckled.

"Can we go see her?!" Cream asked excitedly.

"Yeah, she's in recovery." Shadow said as everybody followed Shadow. Everybody slowly walked in to see Amy sitting up in her bed holding her daughter.

"Aww!" Cream and Vy whispered when they saw the mother and daughter.

"How are you feeling?" Knuckles asked quietly.

"A little tired, but so happy." Amy said as everybody crowded around the bed.

"Can…Can I hold her?" Sonic asked.

"No." Shadow said as Sonic looked at him offended.

"I'm not going to hurt my Goddaughter!" Sonic said as Shadow rolled his eyes.

"No one made you Godfather." Shadow said as Amy rolled her eyes and simply handed her daughter to Sonic.

"Oh wow…she's so little." Sonic said as he looked down at her.

"What's her name?" Vy asked as she stood next to Sonic.

"We haven't actually discussed names." Amy said as Rouge scoffed.

"Don't worry about it. Onyx and Ruby weren't named until a week later they were born." Rouge said as Knuckles nodded.

"She's so cute!" Cream said as she looked at Shadow and Amy's daughter.

"Quit hogging her, Sonic!" Silver said as Sonic rolled his eyes. Everybody stayed a little longer before eventually leaving the couple. Shadow held his daughter and smiled down at her as she slept in Shadow's arms.

"She likes you." Amy said.

"I hope so." Shadow said as Amy laughed.

"She just fell asleep in your arms. She hasn't done that yet." Amy said as Shadow smiled softly. "What should we name her?" Amy asked as she rested her head against her pillow.

"What would you like to name her?" Shadow asked.

"Something with meaning." Amy said softly. Shadow looked down at his daughter again before looking up at Amy. Amy smiled softly at him as he smiled and looked back down at his daughter.

"Serenity." Shadow said.

"Why Serenity?" Amy asked.

"Because," Shadow said before looking back up at Amy. "I've never felt this kind of serenity in my life and it's all thanks to you and her." Shadow said as Amy smiled a watery smile.

"I love that name. And I love you." Amy said as she dabbed her eyes. Shadow and Amy eventually went home with their beautiful new daughter and the real parenting began. Shadow and Amy were sleeping when they heard Serenity's cries through the baby monitor. Shadow groaned before getting up and walking over to Serenity's room.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" Shadow whispered as he picked up his crying daughter. Suddenly a strong smell came in contact with Shadow's nose and he gagged. "Jesus, I see why now. You got shit in your diaper." Shadow murmured mostly to himself before carrying Serenity to the changing table. Shadow laid her down before looking at her.

"How do I do this?" Shadow said as he looked around the changing table. Shadow hasn't actually changed Serenity's diaper before. This was his first time. He didn't want to wake up Amy and ask. Suddenly Shadow had an idea and pulled out his phone. He Googled how to change a diaper before watching a video about it. Shadow took a deep breath before pulling the tabs off of Serenity's diaper. Shadow fought back his urge to throw up when he saw the poop and pulled the diaper away from his daughter before folding it and throwing it away.

"You can stand the sight of mutilated bodies and blood, but not poop?" Shadow whipped his head to see Amy leaning against the doorway.

"I'm used to that stuff. I just have to get used to this." Shadow said as Amy giggled. "Go back to sleep, love, I can handle this." Shadow said as Amy raised her eyebrow.

"Really?" Amy asked.

"Yes," Shadow said as he pulled out a baby wipe. "I can do this." Shadow said as he slowly wiped Serenity's bottom. Shadow grimaced as Amy just shook her head with laughter.

"Good luck." Amy said before turning to head back to bed. After Shadow was done with wiping Serenity he looked for the baby powder. Shadow found it and aimed it at Serenity's butt. He puffed it out, but he did it a little too hard because it came flying back up in his face. Shadow coughed as he fanned the powder away from his face. He dusted it off Serenity's clothes before reaching for a fresh diaper. Shadow placed the diaper on before lifting Serenity off the table.

"That wasn't too bad." Shadow said as Serenity just dribbled some spit out. "Glad to know you have some faith in your dad." Shadow muttered before walking over to the rocking chair which had been a gift from Rouge and Knuckles. Shadow sat down as he held Serenity and rocked back and forth. Serenity let out a small yawn before snuggling closer to Shadow. Shadow smiled softly as he watched his daughter fall asleep.

Amy woke up the next day with the sun in her eyes. She grumbled lightly before turning to snuggle into Shadow. Her eyes popped open when she felt an empty spot beside her. Amy sat up quickly and looked around for note. Shadow always left a note if he left before she woke up. Amy began to panic when she didn't find one and rushed out of her bedroom. She rushed over to Serenity's room before stopping and smiling at the sight in front of her. Shadow had fallen asleep against the chair and Serenity was sleeping against his chest. Amy walked back over to her room to get her phone before sneaking back and sneakily taking a picture. Amy giggled which made Shadow and Serenity's ears twitched and Shadow groaned before looking down to see Serenity drooling on his chest. Shadow slowly picked up Serenity before putting her back in her crib.

"Morning sleepy head." Amy said as Shadow looked over to see her walking over to him. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes to kiss him. Shadow happily kissed her back as he put his hands on her hips.

"Not that I don't appreciate that, but what was that for?" Shadow asked when they pulled away from each other.

"You looked cute with Serenity on your chest." Amy said as Shadow smiled softly. Months passed and little Serenity was growing every day. Serenity still couldn't talk or anything, but she was starting to crawl and that made Amy excited. Amy had to go to the bakery today because she had to work on a wedding cake with Vy. So, Shadow had to take Serenity with him to work since they couldn't find anyone to take care of her. All the office ladies were cooing at the sight of Serenity while Shadow tried to maneuver his way to his office. When Shadow finally made it to his office he saw that Silver and Sonic were there.

"What are you doing here?" Shadow asked as Sonic smiled brightly when he saw Serenity.

"I'm going on a date with Vy later so I decided to kick it with you guys till then. Good thing too because now I get to see my Goddaughter." Sonic said sweeping Serenity into his arms. After a lot of deliberation Sonic and Cream were the Godparents of Serenity. Silver and Blaze were already the Godparents for Onyx and Tails and Amy were the Godparents for Ruby. Shadow would have been the Godfather for Ruby, but he felt weird being called a father. Oh the irony. It would be fair if Sonic and Cream got to be the Godparents. Also, after a month of flirting Sonic finally asked Vy out. The two have been dating for a couple of months now and Sonic made it official a week ago. Vy of course accepted and the two have been happier than the sun.

"We don't have a mission today right?" Shadow asked as he sat behind his desk.

"Uh…" Silver said nervously as Shadow sighed.

"We do, don't we?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah…" Silver said.

"Don't worry I can watch Serenity." Sonic said as gave Serenity a raspberry making her giggle.

"I rather leave my daughter with the General than you." Shadow grumbled out.

"C'mon Shads, I'm going to see Vy in a little bit anyways. It's not like I'm going to stuff her face with chili dogs." Sonic said as Silver looked over to Shadow.

"Vy is going to be with him. C'mon this mission won't be long and Sonic knows how to contact you and Amy." Silver said as Shadow sighed heavily.

"All right, fine. However, if I see one thing wrong with my daughter when I get back it's going to be your head, Faker." Shadow threatened glaring daggers into Sonic. Sonic nodded before grabbing the baby bag and stroller while walking out of Shadow and Silver's office. Sonic threw the bag over his shoulder and settled Serenity into the stroller. Sonic walked out of the G.U.N. headquarters and decided to head to the bakery. Sonic soon walked in and Amy looked at him confused.

"What are you doing here with my daughter? Where's Shadow?" Amy asked.

"Shadow was called for a mission and trusted me to take care of Serenity." Sonic said as Amy crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "I use 'trust' loosely." Sonic said as Amy rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I have to go to this wedding. I'm trusting Vy and you to take care of her." Amy said as Sonic nodded. Amy rushed out the back door as Vy walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh my God! You brought Serenity!" Vy said excitedly as she jumped over the counter and looked into the stroller to see the sleeping baby. "I swear she sleeps too much." Vy said before standing up.

"Got to close up shop?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, I'm almost done though. We can go to the park after!" Vy said as she locked the front door.

"Or you know, back to your place." Sonic said with a wink.

"Did you already forget that we have Shadow and Amy's baby? Shadow will kill you if you do anything inappropriate in front his daughter." Vy said as Sonic pouted. "After baby." Vy said kissing him on the lips. Vy finished closing up the bakery before she and Sonic walked over to the park. They strolled the park as Sonic pushed the stroller and Vy held onto his arms.

"Do you think Serenity will get any of Shadow's powers?" Vy asked.

"I'm hoping so! That would be so awesome if she can use the chaos emerald!" Sonic said as Vy looked at him confused.

"What's a chaos emerald?" Vy asked as Sonic stopped and stuck his hand into his quills. Sonic eventually pulled out the yellow chaos emerald.

"There are seven chaos emeralds and there are ancient relics from Angel Island. The emeralds have special powers that give the owner many abilities and when the seven are together the owner can become super allowing them to have immense powers." Sonic explained.

"You can store stuff in your quills?" Vy asked as Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Really? That was your real take away from that?" Sonic asked as Vy giggled.

"I was listening. It kind makes sense now when I've seen all the times you've gone super." Vy said as Sonic nodded.

"I wonder if placing the emerald near Serenity will give her a better chance of gaining chaos powers." Sonic said as he placed the gold emerald next to Serenity's sleeping form. "Here's hoping." Sonic said with a shrug of his shoulders as Vy rolled her eyes. Sonic and Vy continued to walk through the park before they reached the end where a hot dog stand was.

"Time for lunch!" Vy said as Sonic licked his lips at the idea of a chili dog. Vy grabbed a bottle out of the baby bag and walked around the stroller as Sonic ordered food. "Wake up sweet Serenity." Vy said as she pushed the cover back. Vy gasped loudly as Sonic whipped his head towards her. "S-Sonic where did she go?" Vy asked.

"What?!" Sonic exclaimed speeding to the stroller to see it empty. "Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Shadow is going to kill me!" Sonic exclaimed as he paced the ground quickly. Suddenly Sonic's phone rang making Sonic squeal as Vy rolled her eyes. Sonic pulled out his phone to see it was Shadow calling. "Oh God! It's Shadow!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Answer it!" Vy said as Sonic shook his head. "Sonic! You have to tell him!" Vy said as Sonic sighed.

"Hey Shadow…" Sonic said answering his phone.

"_How's Serenity?" _Shadow asked.

"Serenity's great! She's been sleeping the whole time. It's almost like she's not here!" Sonic said as Vy smacked her forehead with her own hand.

"_Is that so?" _Shadow asked.

"Yep, this couldn't be going any smoother." Sonic said before a yellow flash appeared in front of them. When the flash disappeared it showed Shadow holding Serenity in his arms as she played with the gold chaos emerald. "Oh…that makes a lot of sense." Sonic said.

"What happened?" Vy asked.

"Well, I don't know how Serenity got her hands on a chaos emerald," Shadow said throwing a glare at Sonic. "But she chaos controlled to me and lucky for _you_," Shadow said glaring again at Sonic. "I was at the office and not on the mission." Shadow growled.

"Shouldn't you be happy? I just helped you figure out that Serenity has chaos powers!" Sonic said as Shadow punched Sonic square in the face.

"Sorry baby, but you kind of deserved that." Vy said not coming to her boyfriend's defense. A full year passed with the celebration of Serenity's first birthday, Shadow and Amy moving to Mystic Ruins, Vy and Sonic becoming engaged, Blaze and Silver finding out their going to have a baby, and Rouge and Knuckles also finding out their going to have another child. Serenity has grown more and is starting to speak. Serenity can walk a little, but not for long and mostly crawls everywhere. Shadow had Serenity in a baby backpack-carrier as he walked into the bakery.

"There are my favorite people!" Amy said as she walked over to Shadow. She stood on her toes and kissed Shadow before walking around to take Serenity out of the carrier. "Hi sweetie!" Amy said as she balanced Serenity on her hip.

"Mommy!" Serenity said as she pulled Amy's quills.

"Ow! Remember sweetie that hurts mommy." Amy said as Shadow chuckled. Shadow smiled down at them as he patted his back pocket. He had the ring in his pocket. Shadow was going to take Amy out on a beautiful dinner before going to the park and proposing to her. Shadow and Amy have been together for almost two years and Shadow was now ready to propose to her. He was going to do it tonight. Silver and Blaze were going to take care of Serenity—Sonic has yet to get another chance babysitting—and Shadow was just going to kneel and pop the question. It was about time he did it. At least that's what Rouge said.

"I think she's hungry." Shadow said as Amy went around to the kitchen to grab some mashed up bananas she always kept around. Shadow noticed his watch blinking and he brought it up to his mouth.

"Agent Shadow reporting." Shadow said.

"_Shadow! Eggman is on a rampage! Sonic and I are trying to hold him off but he's coming in your direction!" _Silver said as Shadow's heart dropped. _"He knows you have a daughter! He's going to use her as a hostage to try and get you to work for him again!" _Silver said as Shadow sped into the kitchen to see Amy nowhere around.

"Amy!" Shadow called out.

"What?" Amy asked as she walked out of the giant fridge with Serenity on her hip.

"We have to leave. The doctor is on his way here for Serenity." Shadow said as he rushed over to Amy and lifted her into his arms. Amy held Serenity tightly as she looked at Shadow afraid. Shadow sped out of the bakery and onto the street to see a giant, robot contraption that looked like an octopus.

"Ah, Shadow, what a nice family you have." Eggman said as Shadow growled and sped down the street. Eggman was still chasing after them as Silver and Sonic tried to stop him.

"Shadow, we can't keep running, you need to help Sonic and Silver." Amy said as Shadow shook his head.

"No, they can handle him. I need to protect you two." Shadow said as he continued to run through the city.

"I'll be here. Just stop him before he gets to us!" Amy said as Shadow skidded to a stop. He put Amy down and looked at her and Serenity. "I'll make sure to hide. Just stop him." Amy said as Shadow kissed her before speeding back to fight Eggman. Shadow launched himself into a homing attack and hit Eggman's new contraption.

"Ah, I see you have come to fight, Shadow. Just save us sometime and join me again." Eggman said as Shadow landed between Silver and Sonic.

"Forget it; I'm not going to help you in your impossible quest." Shadow said as Eggman cackled evilly.

"Have it your way." Eggman said as he swung one of the arms at the three hedgehogs. Sonic hit the base of the arm before Shadow launched chaos spears at the base. Silver used his powers to rip the leg off before launching it at Eggman. The machine stumbled back before he was able to get his robot straight again. Eggman released a series of missiles and Shadow and Sonic dodged them easily as Silver just launched himself into the air.

"Face it, Egg-head! You're going to lose this fight!" Sonic said after launching a homing attack.

"We'll see about that you rotten hedgehog!" Eggman growled as Shadow launched himself in the air and released a barrage of chaos spears. The smoke cleared, but Eggman's robot was still there only now it was missing three legs. Shadow growled, but stopped when he saw a lavender flash appear in the air. Shadow watched in horror as Serenity and Amy appeared in the air.

"Dada!" Serenity cried out while Amy's eyes were wide in panic.

"Ah, the little offspring of sweet Amy Rose and Shadow the Hedgehog!" Eggman said catching Serenity and Amy in one of his robotic claws before Shadow had a chance to grab them. Shadow growled and launched himself to grab Amy and Serenity, but Eggman threw Amy at Shadow and they both landed on the ground with a thud. Shadow growled and helped Amy up before staring back at Eggman.

"Let her go, Robotnik." Shadow growled menacingly as Eggman laughed.

"No! I just conjured a brilliant idea! I'll raise your little daughter here to work for me! Clearly she has potential to be something great!" Eggman said as the claw brought Serenity to Eggman's arms.

"Eggman," Amy said as everybody looked at her. "You let my daughter go." She gritted out when she pulled out her hammer.

"Oh my God, she still has that?" Sonic said as Silver looked at him confused.

"What is that?" Silver asked seeing how he's never seen Amy with her hammer.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Why, is the sweet Amy Rose threatening me? How pathetic." Eggman scoffed as Shadow smirked. Shadow chaos controlled into Eggman's carrier and kicked Eggman in the back. Serenity flew through the air and Sonic shot up and caught her in his arms. Shadow grabbed Eggman by the collar of his shirt and glared at him with so much hate that Eggman knew he was in trouble.

"Don't _EVER _come near my daughter again!" Shadow growled before punching Eggman in the face and practically caving his nose in. Shadow pressed the self destruct button before flipping out of the machine. "He's all yours." Shadow said as he landed next to Amy.

"Silver, would please throw him to me?" Amy asked as she took a few steps back.

"Um, are you sure?" Silver asked.

"Just do it, Silver." Sonic said. Silver lifted Eggman's machine as Eggman yelled obscenities. Silver launched it towards Amy as she swung her hammer and sent him flying into the air. Everybody watched before seeing his machine explode and seeing his body flying through the air.

"I'll get you next time!" Eggman yelled before he disappeared from sight. Amy put her hammer away and rushed over to Sonic to take Serenity out of his arm.

"So, she can chaos control without an emerald now?" Sonic asked.

"I guess so." Shadow said kissing his daughter's forehead.

"You have one powerful kid there, Shadow." Silver said as Shadow smiled softly.

"She _is_ the daughter of the Ultimate Life Form." Amy said as Shadow leaned down and kissed her.

_**16 Years Later…**_

"I don't think I can do this." A brown fox said sitting in the driver's seat of a car. He was tall with toned muscles and had scruffy hair that barely reached his bright blue eyes.

"It won't be bad. My mom is super nice!" A lavender hedgehog said. The lavender hedgehog was short, but had long legs and toned arms. Her quills reached the center of her back and had pink streaks through them. Her eyes were a bright emerald color that shined no matter the time of day. You guessed it. It's Serenity.

"I'm not worried about your mom." The brown fox said.

"C'mon Noah, he won't be mean. He's really a nice guy!" Serenity said as Noah stared at his girlfriend like she grew a second head.

"Your father is _Shadow the Hedgehog_!" Noah said as Serenity pouted.

"I made him promise to be nice!" Serenity said as Noah slammed his head on the steering wheel.

"I'm dating his one and only daughter! He's going to kill me before I even have a chance to step into your house!" Noah said as Serenity rolled her eyes.

"C'mon! My mom can handle him!" Serenity said as she got out of Noah's car. Noah got out of the car to reveal his true height which was at least a good foot taller than Serenity. Serenity took his hand into hers and dragged him into her house. "Mom! Dad!" Serenity called out. A black hedgehog with indigo streaks and purple eyes came down the stairs and smirked at the sight of Noah.

"You're going to have fun." The black hedgehog said.

"Get out of here, Shade!" Serenity said pushing her brother away. Shade snickered before speeding out of the house at super speed. Amy soon walked out of the kitchen with Shadow right behind her. Noah gulped nervously as Shadow narrowed his eyes at the brown fox.

"You must be Noah! It's so nice to meet you!" Amy said as she shook Noah's hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Hedgehog. Serenity talks about you a lot." Noah said as Amy smiled at her daughter. "I'm also very honored to meet you, Mr. Hedgehog." Noah said addressing Shadow. Shadow raised his eyebrow as Serenity glared at him.

"What do you exactly plan to do with my daughter?" Shadow asked as Amy elbowed him in the ribs. "I have a right to know!" Shadow said as Amy rolled her eyes.

"Um, I actually really care for your daughter and, as long she'll have me, I plan to stay with her and care for her for a long, long time." Noah said as Serenity smiled softly at her boyfriend and linked her hand into his. Noah looked down at their hands before looking at her and smiling. Amy brought her hands to her chest and internally awed at the sight as Shadow narrowed his eyes.

"Come with me, Noah." Shadow said as he began to walk towards the backyard. Serenity looked at her mom as Amy looked at her apologetically. Noah walked into the backyard as Amy and Serenity stood on the porch. Shadow stretched his arms with his back facing Noah. Shadow suddenly whipped around launching several chaos spears towards Serenity. Noah's eyes widened and jumped in front of Serenity and projected a shield in front of himself and Serenity.

"Shadow! Are you crazy?" Amy yelled as she walked over to her husband after Noah retracted his shield.

"My point was proven." Shadow said as Amy looked at him confused. Shadow motioned back to Noah who had Serenity's in his arms and she was laughing. "He was willing to protect her even though he knew she could have done it herself." Shadow said as Amy smiled softly. "I approve, Serenity!" Shadow called out as Serenity smiled happily and kissed Noah. Shadow grimaced before turning his head and shaking it. Suddenly he was knocked to the ground by a chaos spear.

"That's for trying to attack me!" Serenity yelled before walking out of the house with Noah.

"Why didn't you cover me?" Shadow asked.

"You deserved it." Amy said as Shadow rolled his eyes. "You're the Ultimate Life Form; you can handle a chaos spear from your daughter." Amy said kissing Shadow lightly on the lips.

"Ultimate Life Form and Ultimate Father are completely different." Shadow grumbled when suddenly Shade came running through the backyard being chased by Sonic.

"YOUR SON WAS KISSING MY DAUGHTER!" Sonic screamed as Amy shook her head and Shadow slapped his forehead.

* * *

_(A/N): I hope you guys liked it! Happy Father's Day!_


End file.
